


Denial [tumblr prompt fill]

by Ricky B (littletoes101)



Series: DR Lovechild/Pregnancy Request Fills [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: M/M, Pregnancy, Trans Mpreg, Trans Pregnancy, trans mondo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 15:12:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16020506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littletoes101/pseuds/Ricky%20B
Summary: Prompt: 'Denying they’re pregnant until they pass out (what from, you decide).' Ishimondo. Mondo is trans.





	Denial [tumblr prompt fill]

Somewhere deep inside of him, Mondo knew all along what was wrong with him.

He never got sick. Not ever. He never gained weight unless he was trying to, and he hadn’t felt this sore and achy since puberty. Even so, he denied it. Denied the symptoms, told Taka and Chihiro and Daiya and everyone else he was fine.

Right up until he passed out cold on his living room floor.

He could barely remember what happened after that: the ride to the hospital, all the poking and prodding, the doctor’s hushed voices. All he really remembered was everything that came after.

Nobody needed to tell him what they’d found, because he already knew. All he could do now was wait for the inevitable.

The unmistakable sound of Taka’s shoes hitting the floor, coming in his direction, made Mondo close his eyes. Whatever happened next, he deserved. He knew that much.

He didn’t expect for his boyfriend to reach out, to cup his chin in his hand and gently tilt his face towards him, to greet him with a smile.

“I love you, I still love you, I will always love you,” Taka finally spoke. “If our child is anything like you – even if they aren’t – I will love them, too.”

When Mondo hugged him, he wondered why he’d ever had to deny it in the first place.


End file.
